Recording systems for recording content, such as video programs received in the home are becoming more prevalent. Such systems allow a user in the home to select programs to record for later playback. Some of the systems provide for automated recording of a currently viewed program, allowing the user to stop viewing of the program, and resuming viewing of the program at a later time, from minutes to hours later. A user may delay viewing a program for several minutes, and then begin viewing the program. A sufficient amount of the program is recorded, allowing the user to skip portions of the program or advertising, yet continue viewing the program without delay.
The popularity of such systems is increasing. Storage space on these systems is an issue. Invariably, users find that they do not have sufficient storage space to record all the programming desired. Some systems offer methods to prioritize programming for storage. The system uses the priorities and optionally the length of time programming is stored to make decisions regarding deleting programs to free storage space for higher priority programming. Without deleting such programs, some of the functions for delayed viewing may not operate properly.
One problem with such storage management is that programming that may be important to someone in the user's household or business may be deleted. There is a need for a better way to manage storage of content to reduce or delay the deletion of desired programs.